Cards
by Kumorimisora
Summary: Everyone's favorite miko decides to come back a bit early with a goal and a deck of cards... R&R for more chapters ^^v... um, a bit of ooc-ness and censored stuff in later chapters.
1. Back to Feudal Japan With a Deck of Card...

Disclaimer: *grabs foghorn and blasts out any one's ears that happened to be nearby* Hey! I do not own any of these characters, no matter how much I want them. *goes off to sulk*  
  
  
  
The day dawned bright and clear, with birds chirping and happy, fluffy squirrels scuttling through the trees. A butterfly floated past a village that was sleeping, then was followed by a batch of glowing white ones similar in size and exact in color.  
  
Yes, this was the kind of day that nothing could ruin, and Kaede planned to enjoy it to the fullest. Though the ancient woman hated to admit it, things were ever more peaceful with Kagome around the other side of the well; Inuyasha would disappear for days, Miroku would wander off for a bit, and Sango kept Shippou, the little rascal of a kitsune that he was, out of trouble.  
  
Well, most trouble. Lady Kaede shifted on her cushion facing the window and sighed gratefully over her cup of steaming tea. Kagome was not due back for another day, which meant she could enjoy this peace by herself and get back to the ritual of daily life in the village.  
  
Taking a delicate sip of the frothy substance that filled her cup, the kimono-clad woman relaxed fully, swallowed, and breathed in the fresh, clean air of her home. The kettle was already bubbling cheerily, and she just closed her eyes and listened to the serene surroundings of this wonderful village.  
  
Kagome hopped out of the well with a broad grin on her face.  
  
They're going to be so surprised when I pop up, I just know it! Thought the miko gleefully. She wasn't due to return until tomorrow, but her teacher had canceled the test she was going to have, and after a day of hanging out wither her brother Sota, her senile old grandfather, and her wonderful mother, she was returning to the Warring States period a day early.  
  
A slightly malicious and frightening gleam made its way into her eyes as she thought about what she had come with. The usual instant ramen, some of her make-up, a textbook or two, and something that she never would have thought of before. A wonderful, brand-new deck of cards.  
  
Oh yes, she was going to have a lot of fun teaching everyone how to play 'Go-Fish'. (Which happened to be the only game that she knew, but that did not put her out at all) One day of not hunting for shards in the much cleaner, much less polluted place was high on her list of priorities, not to mention spending some time with her favorite half dog-demon.  
  
Setting out at a run, Kagome eagerly headed in the direction of her favorite priestess's house and her favorite little village.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's nose woke him form a peaceful slumber atop the tree he was currently perched in, even though he was not all that close to the well. Kagome? It couldn't be! Though that scent was unmistakable.  
  
But. but. she's not due back until tomorrow, and she had a 'test'! Thought the demon despairingly. But he knew, he knew quite well, actually, that his nose was never wrong. With a little sigh, the dog demon leapt out of his tree and bound off in the direction of Kaede's house.  
  
That was where Kagome headed every time she came to this side of the well, why would this time be any different? For that matter, why would anything be different? As soon as I get there, thought the youkai, we'll go hunting for shards.  
  
Shippou stopped suddenly in the middle of chasing a butterfly- with an annoyed Sango trailing behind him- to smell the air. For the past few minutes he had been catching whiffs of something that couldn't be true.  
  
That's. Kagome? His child's mind tried to rationalize, but the little kitsune youngster couldn't. But she wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow! Then the small fox grinned to himself, baring pointy fangs.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" shouted Shippou gleefully, just before a kitty-sized Kirara pounced on him from behind, leaping off his head unnecessarily to catch a butterfly, but taking a half-hearted swipe and letting the bug fly away.  
  
The fox growled at the cat-demon, then Sango scooped him up. "What are you talking about, Shippou-chan?"  
  
Shippou looked up at the demon exterminator with a meaningful pouty lip and great big eyes. "I smell Kagome-chan." He said flatly, and pointed east. "That way."  
  
Sango sighed, then turned with the fox still in her arms at the sound of footsteps. Miroku stood there, grinning and holding his staff in one hand while the other hand rested at his side.  
  
"Hey, Sango," he said casually. "What's this I hear about Kagome?"  
  
The said woman shrugged. "I don't honestly know. Shippou said-"  
  
"I said that I smell Kagome-chan, and Sango-chan doesn't believe me!" interrupted the little fox with a wail. Miroku winced as the little fox hit a high pitch, then sighed.  
  
"Well," the priest said, his tone not showing any reluctance, "I guess that the best thing is to go the Kaede's hut. She always goes there first, ne?"  
  
Shippou launched himself from Sango's arms and into the tall green and very flower-laden grass and scampered off without being prompted. Kirara, of course, followed happily, and the two turned it into a race.  
  
Miroku came up behind Sango and before he had a chance to try anything he found himself with a lump on his head. "Not a chance," growled Sango, and set out at a trot, keeping pace with the little kitsune, was wasn't much taller than the grass.  
  
"Owww." whined the staff-bearing priest, rubbing the sore spot. He looked around balefully at the bright sun and the hilly area as if it had something to do with it. Realizing that no matter how much he glared it wasn't going to do any good, Miroku set after the three forms in front of him, who were growing smaller by the second.  
  
Kaede nearly choked on her tea when an overly cheerful Kagome burst into her hut, bearing a laden backpack and a huge grin.  
  
"Hey, Kaede-san," she crowed gleefully. Once she was done coughing, the older woman eyed the younger to see if she had some sort of spell on her. When her aura proved to be normal, the woman raised an eyebrow.  
  
Bowing, Kagome made herself comfortable. "The others will be coming soon, probably," she remarked happily.  
  
Kaede groaned mentally. Not them! Not now, at least! Where would her peaceful morning go?  
  
As if on cue, a moment later Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango, then finally Miroku came to the door. Kirara had leapt off after another butterfly earlier.  
  
The first youkai stared for a moment then slumped down in a corner, sitting Indian-style. The little kitsune launched into Kagome's arms, who giggled and caught him with the ease of practice. Sango bowed to Kaede and smiled at Kagome with a hint of uncertainty. Miroku, panting, didn't bow but instead slouched against the wall.  
  
Kaede just stared. Mentally she was just shaking her head, over and over and over. Finally, she managed to croak out, trying not to sound unkind, "What are you doing here, Kagome?"  
  
The said girl smiled indulgently. "I came a day early, and I guess everybody smelled me." She giggled. Kaede tried not to goggle.  
  
"Why?" managed the elderly woman again. Her peaceful morning. Not that she didn't enjoy this young girl's company.  
  
"Because," announced Kagome triumphantly, rummaging in her pack, "my teacher canceled the test and I decided that spending a day with my favorite group of friends would be great fun!"  
  
"Besides," she added smugly after a small pause, "I have decided to teach you all how to play 'Go Fish'!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Heh heh heh. I know, there's ooc-ness running around a bit, I hope not too much! Well, aside from Kagome, that is. She's. what shall we say. caffeine high? Something like that. Or maybe it's me o_0 One of the two. Suggestions, praise, constructive criticism. pretty much anything is good for me.  
  
Press the review button. you know you want to. 


	2. The Secret Revealed!

Disclaimer: *Sends out minions and those funny little people who run around with the horns and scream through them* (what are those called?) I don't Inu-kun and friends. no matter how much I want them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippou stared. Sango stared. Kaede stared. Inuyasha stared. Miroku stared.  
  
"What?" asked Kagome innocently.  
  
Suddenly her hand stopped as she found what she had been looking for. With a somewhat evil grin, the said miko whipped out her hand and brandished in the air, something so fearsome, something so terrible, something so sadistically malicious it could only be called one thing.  
  
A deck of cards!  
  
Inuyasha jumped back, unsheathing Tetsusaiga and nearly running into the wall. Shippou jumped into Sango's arms, and Miroku tried to do the same but he simply earned himself a smack on the head.  
  
"Itai." he grumbled, keeping a wary eye on the gleaming cards.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "What in the heck are those things?"  
  
Kagome blinked at him and smiled. With a gentle flick of her wrist, the cards landed at Inuyasha's feet. The half dog-demon stared at them for an instant, then howled and leapt away. "*^$%, woman, are you trying to kill me?" he swore at the startled girl, who rocked back on her heels.  
  
By this time Shippou had gathered the courage to reach a tiny hand out to the deck. Its slick surface gently slid along the clean floor when he poked it, and Sango, who had gathered not only her courage but also her wits, reached down and picked it up.  
  
Unfortunately, the fastener for the bottom of it came undone and the deck spilled everywhere, aces, queens, and kings floating to the floor in a mess leaving Sango with a box in her hand. Kaede tried her best not to moan; the little pieces of stiff paper would take forever to get up, since they had scattered all over the floor.  
  
Kagome, on the other hand, smiled and gracefully rose, then swooped and picked up the a cards. "This," she announced jubilantly, "is a deck of cards. One of my friends gave it to me," she added.  
  
Kaede shook her head. "Surely ye jest?"  
  
The younger girl blinked at the older. "No, I'm serious. They're used to play games of all sorts." Kagome blushed. "But I'm best at 'Go Fish'"  
  
With a sagacious nod, Miroku began to pick them up, inspecting each one of the cards' surfaces carefully, as if searching for a trap. Inuyasha mimicked him, scraping them up with his long and very pointy claws.  
  
Dislodging herself from her seat, Sango followed suit, and sooner than Kaede thought possible the cards were all in one pile in Kagome's hands.  
  
"Okay, everyone," began the girl, "sit around this table here, 'kay?"  
  
They all scrambled to obey- all except for Kaede, who sat to the side- and they turned out sitting like this: Kagome at the north, Inuyasha across from her at the south, Sango at the east, and Miroku at the west. Shippou was seated comfortably in Kagome's lap.  
  
Inuyasha didn't see any sort of magic at the miko's fingertips, but all of the sudden the cards were being flipped around and flapped together like there was some sort of incantation on them.  
  
"This," remarked Kagome casually, as if this weren't some great magic trick unlike one the feudal people had not seen before in their lives, "is called shuffling. I'm not very good, but I want to get better."  
  
With a small smile, she glanced around at her company, studying their faces. "Okay, this first round will just be for learning and practice. There are a few rules, remember, so listen up."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^Ten Minutes Later~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Stares and glares were locked against the small sitting table in a fierce battle unlike one ever raged. Golden eyes met brown ones, and brown eyes met golden eyes, and if looks could kill, then no one in the hut would still be alive to tell the story of this great battle.  
  
Luckily, looks can't kill, so everyone just kept glaring at the others.  
  
"Do you have," began Inuyasha, his voice an almost inaudible hiss, "Any. sixes?"  
  
Sango met his gaze readily, eyes winking down to her cards for a moment. Then, ever so slowly, her lips formed two words. "Go. Fish."  
  
The dog demon let out a feral scream. He was losing! He was losing to these meager humans. Each one of them had at least one match, and he had none. Where was his luck for the day?  
  
Kaede was startled awake by that very scream, and it took her a moment to gather all of her wits before she remembered that the youngsters -never mind that Inuyasha was actually older than her.- were still playing cards.  
  
The ancient woman had to admit that Kagome had been a good teacher for these students. In the span of only a few minutes, she had managed to teach them everything that they needed to know, keep Inuyasha from chopping anyone's head off with his katana, keep the lecher under control, be completely patient with Sango -well, they were good friends, so.- and keep Shippou calm in her lap.  
  
A truly amazing feat.  
  
Now, they were in their second game. Kagome had won the first, but she modestly accredited it to the fact that she had played before and the other hadn't. Kaede could tell by the girl's aura that she was going easy on the others and she was carefully letting Sango win.  
  
Shippou was quite pleased by this new game, and Kagome had let him pick a few of her cards, but then the kitsune had abandoned her lap and ran around looking at everyone's hand. He was allowed to as long as he promised not to cheat for anyone, and knowing Shippou he wouldn't have.  
  
Suddenly, Miroku let out a squawk of outrage. "You cheated!" he yelled, pointed an accusing finger at Shippou, who froze in his tracks.  
  
The fox's eyes grew wide as dinner plates and he rapidly shook his head. "I didn't," he attested. "I swear, I didn't!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes began to grow red. Had he been losing because the little fox was cheating for Sango? Even though to his rational self that didn't make much sense, he was really frustrated and couldn't imagine how he could be losing at such a simple game.  
  
Jumping up at the same time, the two men launched after the little fox demon, who yelped and ran for his life. Out the hut, down the road, screams waking up the later-sleeping villagers.  
  
Sango and Kagome rose, traded looks and headed out after them, Sango with her boomerang and Kagome with a bow and quiver of arrows that had been leaning against Kaede's wall. The cards lay forgotten on the table.  
  
The old woman herself looked at the said objects and set down her long since cold cup of tea. Slowly, ignoring the yells and screams that came form out in the village, she scooted off her cushion and approached the table.  
  
Kagome had a decent hand, from the explanations that she had heard before drifting off to sleep, Sango had a good hand, Miroku had a not so good hand, and Inuyasha's hand absolutely sucked.  
  
Grinning, the lady fiddled with the cards for a moment. The stack in the middle of the table, which had been rapidly diminishing thanks to Inuyasha, and ransacked as she switched out a few of the cards.  
  
The yelps had long since grown faint and Kaede had no worry of being caught in her naughty act. Cards found themselves across the table, in the stack, out of the stack, in different hands, and generally in the wrong places.  
  
Grinning to herself, the old woman settled back onto her cushion for another little nap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *^-^* Naughty Kaede! Ooh, thanks to anyone who reviews.. thanks to anyone who even reads it! *grin* I have more planned, but review if you want to be able to read it! ^-^v the little purple button is right down there.. 


	3. The Game Continues

A/N: Hey, minna. Well, the minna that's read my story so far, at least! Sorry it took me so long to update, just review and it'll come along a lot faster! Special thanks to all of ye brave enough to read and review! Inu- girl; Loki, Lady war; Emmi-chan; and Koneko-chan! (Aren't I proper? I used the semicolons.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Villagers stared from their windows, scene lit by the soft morning sun, as an odd parade came stomping past all of the houses on the way to Lady Kaede's own.  
  
This parade involved a hanyou whose face was covered in dirt (A/N: How could that have happened? *evil grin*) a houshi with a large staff and a rather large lump on his head, a dignified looking pair of raven-haired girls- one carrying a boomerang about as big as she was and the other with a tiny red-haired kitsune latched around her neck.  
  
Shaking their heads and murmuring, the villagers let them pass without disruptions but for a small village child, who commented on the 'doggy'. Kagome and Sango giggled at that while Inuyasha muttered vague threats under his breath.  
  
Those things were, respectively, odd, because most of the children knew dear old 'Inu-chan', pleasant, because the villagers just had to smile when Kagome did, and typical, because when does Inuyasha ever stop grumbling?  
  
When Kaede's house was in sight, Shippou shifted so he had a clear view ahead, knowing that he was in Kagome's protection. Inuyasha shuffled along, though he was eager to go in and beat the snot out of the others with the new strategy he had devised. Sango hefted her boomerang on her shoulder and Kagome shifted her grip on her bow so she could set it back down in the corner without disturbing Shippou or Kaede, who she could see had fallen asleep.  
  
Grinning somewhat evilly, Kagome motioned for the others to stay quiet with a finger to her lips. They all snuck in and took their places with a minimum of head-thwacking and annoyed grumbles. Kaede was peacefully leaning in the corner, apparently haven fallen asleep as soon as the noisy brigade was out of the house.  
  
When Kagome sat down on her cushion at her own spot at the table, Shippou slid down her back and plopped himself in his lap, this time promising not to walk around. Kagome was fine with this because of the adorable little kitsune's tail and its soft fluffiness. Inuyasha muttered something about 'as long as the little brat's away from where I am, the sun shines and the birds sing', but Kagome couldn't be sure, so she let it slide.  
  
Sango scooped up her hand of cards gracefully, keeping a careful eye on the other players now that she was once again engaged in this new kind of battle. The cards look somehow funny compared to what she thought she remembered from before, but it didn't matter and she didn't really no, so she just kept her mouth shut.  
  
Kagome looked once at her cards and didn't really notice anything, and even if she had, she wouldn't have suspected anything. After all, they had been gone, Kaede had been getting some much-needed rest, and none of the villagers would come into the hut.  
  
Miroku's hand had nothing to do with cards, as it was making its way under the table and resting on Sango's thigh. He was rewarded with a less- than-casual slap across the face from across the table, and sat back with tears streaming down his face.  
  
Inuyasha looked once at his cards. Then he looked at them again. And one last time. Then he came to the conclusion that the 'six' looked a lot like the 'nine' and how was he supposed to tell them apart?  
  
The other four at the table watched as Inuyasha experimented with this new discovery until he came to conclusion that the little pointy things went one way on a 'six' and the other on a 'nine'.  
  
This, of course, involved much card flipping and Inuyasha rotating his head to an almost impossible angle that made Kagome's neck hurt.  
  
"Okay," remarked the said girl, "let's play again. Whose turn was it?"  
  
They all just gave her blank looks, and Sango shrugged.  
  
"You can go, if you want to," she offered, speaking for everyone else.  
  
"Why, thank you, Sango," replied Kagome cordially, "I think that I will."  
  
Turning her face to Inuyasha, the miko bit her lip in concentration. Wait a minute! These really didn't seem like the cards she had had before. Oh well. My mind's playing tricks on me! She thought to herself.  
  
Taking one last look at her cards, she grinned cheerily and said, "Do you have any queens?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at his cards, and then looked up smugly and said, "Go fish."  
  
As this was not an uncommon occurrence in the game -hence the name 'Go Fish'- Kagome shrugged and pulled a card out of the deck. It was a two of clubs. Kagome stared at it for a moment, almost sure that the very same card had been in her hand before, then quickly dismissed it as Inuyasha took his turn.  
  
"Miroku," he said, still smug, "You wouldn't happen to have any eights, would you?"  
  
The priest's mouth set in an annoyed line and Sango hid a giggle. Reluctantly, he flipped over an eight, and Inuyasha placed down a pair. His first pair, for that matter. Now he was tied in second with Sango instead of being tied in last and still behind with Miroku.  
  
Miroku sighed and looked over at Sango, sort of in a ritual way. "You got any fives?"  
  
Sango shook her head- negative. "Go fish," she prompted, and Miroku obeyed.  
  
Sango, instead of looking at Kagome, as they had all been expecting, looked at Inuyasha. "Do you have any threes?"  
  
This time Inuyasha shook his head, almost unable to believe his good luck at this game all of the sudden. Sango 'fished' without being told, and Inuyasha turned to Kagome, who leaned forward expectantly.  
  
The hanyou looked at his cards, and then back at Kagome, whose hair was blowing in wisps around her face in a very dramatic fashion, like an evil villain's might. (A/N: Sorry, no fluff in this story! ^^) "Do you have any twos?"  
  
Kagome looked at her hand, and was about to say 'Go Fish' when she saw that she did in fact have a two. And she had drawn it last turn, too. Setting her mouth in a pout, she threw the card at Inuyasha, but it didn't get very far. Instead, it just sort of swirled around and landed about even with the deck in the middle of the table.  
  
Shippou watched with utmost fascination.  
  
The dog-demon smirked and picked it up with his long fingernails. Placing the two twos together, he smacked them down next to his other pair. One more pair and he would win, and not even Kagome had gotten a match! Inuyasha that fate must have intervened and that he was destined to win the match.  
  
With a little sigh, Kagome looked at Sango. "You wouldn't happen to have any eights, would you?"  
  
The demon exterminator shook her head. "Sorry, Kagome, go fish."  
  
Kagome obeyed, and when Inuyasha snickered, Kagome had to bite her lip to keep from screaming, "Sit!"  
  
She drew an ace. Kagome looked at it mournfully, and then tucked it in her hand.  
  
"Hey, Miroku," said Sango, being that it was now her turn.  
  
"Get your hand off my leg."  
  
Everyone fell over anime-style.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Ne? Ne? What do you think of it so far? *whistles innocently* I guess you'll have to review to tell me, ne? *^-^* Thanks for reading, now just review! Thanks to you all, my loyal subjects! *dodges onslaught of arrows, spears and swords* Review! Review! 


	4. The NotSoDramatic Finish

Disclaimer: Hey, I think I've almost mastered this one. I don't own it. I'm just sort of borrowing them and manipulating their minds.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! I really appreciate the moral support! Tell me if you like this sort of thing; I have a terrible sense of humor that couldn't get much worse if I tried. This just might be the last chappie if no one reviews.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once again righted, the ragtag group of 'Go Fish' players was still huddled around the table in Kaede's main room. The woman herself was just waking from her pleasant little nap and was watching them all with groggy eyes.  
  
"Ok, really, Miroku. Do you have any." Sango peeked at her cards, a bit of her loosely bound hair falling into her eyes. She blew it away and looked up at Miroku. "Any threes?"  
  
The Buddhist Monk looked at his cards and shook his head. "Go fish."  
  
Inuyasha twitched, causing the rosary beads around his neck to rattle a bit. Sango reached one pale hand out and picked a card off the top of the deck. She tucked it into her hand, then did a double take.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted happily.  
  
"What?" demanded everyone suspiciously.  
  
Sango looked pleased with herself. "It's a three. I get a match."  
  
The demon exterminator placed the cards down on the table next to her other match. Inuyasha growled. He was supposed to win!  
  
To his relief, Miroku turned to him. "Inu-boy!" He said with an out of character lilt to his voice. Inuyasha rolled his eyes while Kagome and Sango stifled a giggle. "Got any twos?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at his cards then back up at Miroku. Hadn't the priest been paying attention? He had gotten a match on his last turn. He chuckled to himself. "Go fish."  
  
Miroku obeyed with a sigh. Inuyasha was going to win. Could he read minds or something? Nah, he was fooling himself.  
  
"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha in the girls face.  
  
Well, as close as he could get to in her face while leaning across a table. "You in there?"  
  
The hanyou startled the reincarnated miko out of her reverie. It was nice to be playing a game with her feudal friends instead of searching a blizzardy mountain for Shikon Shards. Some of the demons that they had met up with had not been pleasant. Cannibals, masochists, and sadists. the list went on and on.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Got any aces?"  
  
Kagome glared and plucked the winning card out of her hand. Inuyasha let out a yell and smacked the card on the table hard enough to smash the poor piece of furniture in half. It crashed to the floor.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," grumped Kagome good-naturedly. She wasn't upset about winning. "You got it, Inuyasha."  
  
The said half-demon smirked. "Of course I did. I was born to win. It only makes sense that I would be the one to conquer this game, seeing that I am the great Inuyasha, who will soon possess the Shikon no Tama-"  
  
He was cut short from his odd little rambling by a short little "Sit!" from Kagome, sending him face first into the table's ruins.  
  
"Hey!" he wailed from the wreckage.  
  
Miroku, who was not so happy about losing, decided that it was time for revenge. "Oh, Kaede!" he warbled.  
  
"Yes, child?" the old woman asked, finally awake.  
  
"It seems that Inuyasha here has broken your table," he informed the utterly oblivious woman.  
  
"It does indeed," she agreed, "I don't think that Inuyasha will go very far until he cleans it up, or at least gets me another one. The rest of you can go ahead and go, if you're done with your game."  
  
Kagome grinned, as did Sango. A certain red-haired kitsune gleefully jumped up and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha before dashing off after a butterfly or something of the sort. Miroku rose in a dignified fashion and bowed, then trotted after the pup.  
  
Sango tugged Kagome's arm and they left, Kagome having gathered the cards from the rubble that was once the table. She tucked it in her pocket, and behind her she heard, "Kagome! The word, please!"  
  
"Sit!" she called over her shoulder. Sango grinned at her as there was a loud crash followed by a lot of swearing.  
  
"You know, Kagome," she said thoughtfully, adjusting the waistband of her skirt, "That really is a fun game."  
  
The curses didn't stop until the two girls were out of sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Eeep! Once again, the bad ending monster strikes! Oh well. What did you think of the story? Ne? Ne? Well, I'd best be off, but I shall look out for review 24/7! *^_^* Arigatou, my reviewers!  
  
A/N: Yes, another one! In your review, if you liked this story (don't have to like the ending, just the story!) then please tell me so and I'll work on a sequel or something of the sort! Again, arigatou!  
  
~*Kumori 


End file.
